Host Club Hogwarts
by LT8
Summary: Yet another story where the Hosts transfer to Hogwarts. Please, Please, PLEASE read the AN at the beginning. Will tell you when it takes place. Will be a lot like a chapter or episode of OHSHC so yeah. R&R. Rated T just in case. WARNING: DH SPOILERS!
1. The News

Hey, it's LT8 here again. Well anyway, I was unhappy with the seventh book of Harry Potter where Fred, my FAVORITE character, died. Now, this was probably the most unexpected death of the whole book. Everyone probably thought, 'Well George has his ear blasted off so now we can tell the twins apart. I'm sure that's the worst they'll go through.' But NO! She had to go and KILL Fred off! I'm still recovering from the shock of it. And his death, is the main reason I wanted to make this fanfiction. Where he was alive, just barely making the shield spell just in time as the wall collapsed. And that's another thing with Fred's death. Death by wall. A WALL! I would accept his death better if he had been hit by an aveda kedavra by a death eater but NOOOO! He had to die by being crushed to death by a WALL BLARGH!!! explodes. Then comes back down to Earth. Sorry, I was rambling again and I now see that I have wasted a paragraph at least complaining to you.

Here is the story, set 10 years later after the battle of Hogwarts, during the current time of the Host Club. And Sorry, the only character I bring back is Fred because that is the only way I can connect OHSHC to Harry Potter.

Hope you enjoy it. I do not own any character or thing that has been copyrighted of Harry Potter or of Ouran High School Host club. They Belong to J.K. Rowling and Bisco hatori.

P.S. This is mainly going to be like an episode of OHSHC. So that means really, only one plot per chapter.

Anyway, "Blah Blah" talking

_Blah Blah_ thoughts

"Blah Blah" twins (either) talking in unison

and here is my attempt at a page break because I don't know how to make one.

------------------------------------

"Eh? We're going where?!" Haruhi asked, surprised at what had been announced by the Host King. Tamaki smiled and continued.

"We're going to England!" He repeated happily. Today was one of a few of what they called 'summer break' before the next school year started. Of couse, by plot twist, they would have ended up in the same grade again, but let's continue on. The hosts had been discussing what they were going to do at the start of first semester. After the announcement had been made thoug, all of the hosts except for Tamaki, Kyouya, and Mori, stared at Tamaki like he had finally proved he was stupid.

"Tono, you can't be serious." The Twins said. All of the Hosts looked to Kyouya to tell Tamaki that he was just being as stupid and reckless like he was every time he came up with a crazy idea, but Kyouya only nodded his head 'yes' and pushed his glasses up in the usual manner.

"It's true." He replied. The others all groaned except for Mori, Honey, and Tamaki. Kyouya cleared his throat and continued on. "We are going to be transfer students at a school called 'Hogwarts.' There are some students of powerful families that our parents would like to have a better relationship with. In your case Haruhi," He nodded to her, "You're father wanted you to do some traveling. We will be getting you a passport in two days." With that, he stopped talking, opened his ever-present notebook and started to write down some notes. "Oh, this will not be added to your debt and it is obligatory to come." Kyouya added quickly as he noticed the look on Haruhi's face. Haruhi let out the breath that she had been holding. Well, there was no way she could get our of it now She couldn't afford to flee the country and Kyouya always managed to find her.

"So when are we going to ho? And can Usa-chan come too?" Honey asked, excitement within his eyes. He looked itching to go. Mori nodded silently.

"Hogwarts' semester starts in one week, same as Ouran. We will be leaving in four days, so be reatdy by then." Tamaki said. Honey jumped in anticipation, Mori grunted, the twins high-fived, and Haruhi just put her head down dejectedly.

And, two days later, as Kyouya had promised, Haruhi got her passport. Of course, the entire Host Club had gone and instead of the 15 minutes it should have taken, it took a good hour for Haruhi to have her picture taken.

Tamaki had insisted that Haruhi looked fine the way she was but the twins had insisted on putting make-up on her. Tamaki and the twins had taken 45 minutes to fight until Haruhi yelled at them. Told them that she was fine, and had her picture take before any of the three could say otherwise. Tamaki had retreated to one of his ever-growing corners of woe when she had yelled.

Two days later, all of them had boarded a private jet full of things that they had wanted to bring on their almost yearlong trip, and were headed off to England.

-----------------------------------------------

Well, there is the first chapter. Sorry for having such a long AN and a short chapter but I promise each chapter after this will be at least two pages worth. Please R&R, flames accepted though they will be used for making s'more, and please, if I have any huge grammer mistakes, please point them out because they just make me look stupid and I can just revise the page to make it go away.


	2. Diagon Alley

Okay! It's time for the second chapter! Well first, I would like to explain something that you all might be wondering. "How do the Hosts learn how to speak English?" Well, I forgot to explain it in the first chapter. Now, I was thinking of two possibilities as to why they would understand English. The first was that a translation spell was put on them and the second was that they had studied English before going to England. Well, I started to talk to my brother and he said that he learned that it was mandatory for the Japanese to study English so it's the second situation.

On another note, my brother is going to help me with random OC's that I need to come up with. None of them will have a major role in the chapters because then it would be too much like a mary-sue (DEATH TO MARY-SUES!!! GO LOOK UP WHAT THEY ARE AND YOU WILL BE SURPRISED!) and I want it to be more like an episode of the Host Club.

Anyway, I explained everything else in the first chapter so go look at that if you don't understand what is going on.

---------------------------------------------

Haruhi looked around. They were on a random street, a few blocks away from the 5-star hotel they were staying at. A man by the name of Phillip Brown had met them at the airport telling them that he was to be their guide assigned by the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, Kalken Grimm, and he would escort them to Diagon Alley the next day. Luckily, Haruhi had gotten her own hotel room and locked it as soon as she got inside, though having a card helps too, so she had a quiet afternoon and slept peacefully when the time to go to bed came.

Of course, the next morning, Tamaki had charmed the receptionist into giving him an extra of Haruhi's foom key and he and the twins managed to barge into the room and break the lock, screaming that now was the time that she wake up. Of course, they all smothered her when they saw her in her pajamas saying how cute she was so it took them half-an-hour to get down to breakfast.

_Well, at least I got an afternoon and night of peacefulness_. Haruhi thought to herself as she walked down the stairs to breakfast. The others had beaten her to the table. Honey was munching happily on the sweets in front of him, some of it smiley face pancakes, and everyone else were chatting to each other. Of course, Kyouya was not there. It was only 8 AM. Haruhi was surprised that everyone recovered from jetlag so quickly.

_Hmm… That drink that Phillip gave us probably had something to do with it_. Haruhi thought. Phillip did say that it would help. She figured that they would have to wait until about 10 AM for Kyouya to wake up and not be in Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord mode.

"Oi, Haruhi! Come sit with us!" The twins said while motioning to a seat in-between them.

"No! I shall not stand for my daughter to be near you unscrupulous twins!" Tamaki yelled. Haruhi shook her head and decided to sit next to Honey while the twins and Tamaki, well mostly Tamaki, were yelling at each other.

"Ne, Haru-chan! Would you like some cake?" Honey asked in-between bites of scone, cake, and other fat, sugary, artery-clogging food. Mori watched silently.

"Uh… no thanks Honey-senpai." Haruhi told him. She felt a little sick at watching Honey eat all the sweets. She never had quite gotten used to it.

Two hours later, and seven hosts with full stomachs; Kyouya came downstairs, pristine as ever. He gave them an evil glare warning them not to interrupt him while he was eating.

Half-an-hour after that, they were the few blocks away as mentioned earlier, going into a grubby looking pub. The twins almost looked disgusted to be going in there at all while Tamaki was raving about how the commoners spent their free time in there. That earned him a few glares, which he seemed not to notice.

Soon after they had proceeded thorugh, Phillip gave a quick nod and smile to the pub owner. They were now staring at a brick wall.

"Um…" Hikaru began.

"What are we supposed to do now that we are at a dead end?" Kaoru finished. Phillip smiled.

"Here." He took out what looked like a stick from his jacket and tapped a brick. The bricks then moved out of the way for them and they soon faced a busy street.

"Wow! What was that that you tapped the bricks with?" Honey asked, staring in wonder at the stick. All of the other hosts except for Mori and Kyouya were gaping in awe. Phillip chuckled.

"This is a wand. It's what you use to cast spells with. You'll all soon get one. Well, let's go. We can't stand here gaping all day now can we?" He said as he stepped out into the street.

The hosts shook off their states of shock. Walking onto the street they looked around excitedly. Well, the twins, Tamaki, and Honey were. The others were trying to decide where to go first.

"Here." Phillip said, handing them their supply lists. "I believe it will only take half-an-hour, but we should meet back here in 45 minutes." The hosts looked at their lists. The twins looked mischievously at each other and then wrapped one of their arms around one of Haruhi's.

"Ha-ru-hi! We should get our supplies together since we are in the same class." They said, giving Tamaki a quick evil grin, and then dragging Haruhi off before the Host King could retalitate. Kyouya just dragged him by the collar in the direction of the wand shop while Tamaki complained about his 'daughter' being kidnapped.

50 minutes later, they were at the same spot where they had split up. Haruhi and the twins had come late because the twins had decided to mess with the wrong wants for a few minutes each at Ollivander's before finally choosing the right ones. But then they decided to destroy the shop a little more and Haruhi had to drag them out before they had completely demolished it.

"But Haruhi! We we're having fun! Now we're bored again!" They whined. Haruhi rolled her eyes. Tamaki had given her money for her supplies and a little more if she wished to buy anything else. She bought some more books from the store and the twins had complained the whole time. Luckily, she had picked out their books for them.

"Well… we can stay here for a bit longer or we can go back to the hotel." Phillip said. He looked around a bit and his eyes widened in surprise. "Neville! Neville Longbottom!" He yelled out in the direction he was looking. A brown haird man who had walked out of a shop looked straight at them. He then smiled and shuffled over, his books in his arms.

"Phillip! How are you?" Neville asked, setting the books down to shake hands with Phillip.

"I'm fine, fine. I heard you got the herbology teaching position at Hogwarts! Congratulations!" Neville smiled, blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. He finally noticed the Hosts who were looking at him. Kyouya was taking notes.

"I'm guessing these are the transfer students?" Neville asked. The hosts nodded their heads. The twins were still scowling a bit. Neville looked at the two and smiled. "You two look like you could use some cheering up." He turned to face Phillip. "Mind if I take them for a bit?"

"Only if they want to go." Phillip looked at them. "I'm sure it won't take long."

"We don't mind. We were bored anyway." The twins said in unison. Honey jumped up and down.

"I want to go! Right Takashi?" Honey said, jumping up and down and then turned to his usually stoic cousin. Mori nodded.

"Yeah." He said. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders.

"Mm… I guess I'll go too." She said nonchantly. Tamakin jumped at this.

"Then I must go too! To protect my precious daughter!" Tamaki said while hugging said 'daughter'.

"Well then, I guess everybody is going." Kyouya said, shutting his notebook. Nevilled nodded.

"Well, it's right this way." Neville said as he picked up the books and walked down the street with the hosts following.

After about a minute of walking, Neville stopped and looked around. "This should be it." He said, pointing to a shop.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Tamaki said as he read the sign. Kyouya pushed up his glasses and opened his notebook once more, flipping a few pages.

"It's a wizard joke shop started by Fred and George Weasley the 4th and 5th sons of Arthur and Molly Weasley." Kyouya stated casually. Neville's eyes widened in surprise at hearing the information.

"Um… yeah." Neville said, still in shock.

"Hmm… nothing I'd be interested in." Kyouya added.

"Well I really only brought you here for the twins…" Neville started to say but then stopped. He had heard voices from the side of the shop and they were growing louder. Everyone stopped to listen.

"I can't believe they guilt tripped me into doing this. One voice said, clearly annoyed.

"Well at least your wife didn't 'volunteer' you." Another, quieter voice said but with an exasperated tone. Neville and the hosts looked to the side where there was a small alleyway and where the voices were coming from. Two men stepped out from the side, levitating a few boxes with their wands. Neville looked at the two and another smile formed on his face.

"Harry! Ron!" Neville yelled at the two men. Said two men looked up to him and waved after they had put down the boxes.

"Neville! It's been a while! How Have you been doing?" The man with jet-black hair asked.

"I've been good Harry. Can't wait to teach at Hogwarts." Neville replied. Kyouya flipped through his notebook some more.

"Harry Potter, 'the boy who lived', son of Lily and James Potter, defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, married to the youngest Weasley child Ginny. Best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Best known for the lightning shaped scar on his forehead." Kyouya stated. Harry looked at him like he was crazy.

"Uh… yeah. That's true." Harry shakily replied. Ron looked at Kyouya.

"Bloody Hell! That was amazing." Ron said. Kyouya shrugged his shoulders and looked at his notes.

"You're Ronald Weasley mostly known and referred to as Ron, married to Hermione Granger. Youngest son of the Weasleys." Kyouya said as if everyone should have known that. Ron blushed a bit and started mumbling something not understandable.

"Hey! You're supposed to be helping! Not dawdling along!" A red-haired man yelled at Harry and Ron. He was standing in the doorway of the shop. Noticing the others, he walked out of the doorway and up to the group.

"Sorry Fred. We were just taking a small break." Ron replied, looking at his brother.

"Little Ronny icklekins, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm George?" Fred said. Another man who looked exactly like Fred stepped out of the shop.

"Oh, Hey Fred." Harry said to George. George slung an arm around his older twin brother.

"Hmm… It seems that Harry has us confused once again." George said. Fred smiled.

"But Fred! You know that I'm George!" Fred said to his twin. All of the hosts were watching the exchange, a familiar feeling of dread mixed with confusion coming upon them. The Hitaachin twins looked at each other and smiled evilly. Fred and George looked at the other twins; identical smiles appearing on their own faces.

"Hmm… it seems, George, that we have a pair of twins that need our 'help'." Fed said to his twin. Ron's face lost all of its color.

"You… you aren't going to do anything to them are you?" Ron asked shakily, a look of pure fear on his face.

"No, we aren't going to do anything to them." Said the Weasley twins together. Ron sighed happily. But then he noticed the evil smiles on his brothers' faces. "No Ron, we're just going to give them a little push in the right direction." All the color that had returned to Ron's face faded away again. The same look of horror was etched upon Tamaki's face.

"Hmmm… This sounds like fun. We'll do it!" The other pair of redheaded twins said. And with that the Weasley twins took the Hitaachin twins into their shop. Everyone else could only imagine the horror that would take place at Hogwarts, now that another pair of 'devils' had been introduced to the magic world.

-------------------------------------------

Woah. Long chapter. Anyway, I think I could have done a little more to it. And just to tell you that this does take place ten years later. And the reason that the Weasley twins couldn't be told apart was because Hermione had taken George into the muggle world and introduced him to prosthetic parts. So now with a little tweaking, George's prosthetic ear now looks like a real one.

Hmmm… now that I think about it, perhaps I should have put Hermione in there… Anyway, R&R as always.

P.S. I must say this, but almost every story I see in the OHSHC section contains a mary-sue and that automatically keeps me from reading them.

And with that, flame me all you want, because the flames will be given to families who are too poor and can't even afford a lighter to make a fire.


	3. Hogwarts Express and Sorting

Hey, it's time for another Author's note! Yay! streamers go off in the background. Anyway, this is one just to tell you that chapters will not be put up everyday like they are now but most likely at least one every week. Right now I'm just trying to get the hosts into the school. This chapter has to do with the Hogwarts Express and sorting into houses.

-------------------------------

The rest of the hosts had gone back to Phillip and waited for about two hours before the twins had finally returned. Their arms were full of products from the shop. Phillip packed it all in their suitcases for them.

Two days after exploring London for a bit, seeing the queen's palace and the changing of the guards, of course Tamaki had gone nuts over it, bowing in front of everyone earning a few stares. Haruhi slapped a hand to her face. The twins and Kyouya acted like they did not know their 'King'. Tamaki later explained that he was bowing in respect to the queen, but then moped in his corner of woe at the hotel after Honey had pointed out that the queen wasn't even outside.

Currently, they were just entering King's Cross Station. They had actually managed to fit all of their luggage and themselves into one lime.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Phillip said as the walked through the doors. After a few minutes of wading through the endless number of commuters, they had finally reached the point between platforms 9 and 10.

"Now, it's just right through here." Phillip said, pointing to the column that was right in front of them. The hosts looked unconvinced that anything was there. Phillip sighed and stuck his hand through the bricks that formed the illusion that separated platform 9 ¾ from muggle eyes. "You will be on platform 9 ¾. That's where you will board the train to Hogwarts." Tamaki clapped his hands together.

"Right then! Let's go!" He pointed to the column. His servant, pushing the cart holding his things that Tamaki was bringing, saluted him, and then walked into the column. The other hosts' servants, Haruhi was 'borrowing' one from Tamaki because he complained about his daughter having to hurt herself, followed Tamaki's onto the platform. Soon the hosts had boarded the train, their luggage stowed safely inside. As they were looking for an empty compartment, Haruhi overhead two students talking.

"Did you hear about the evil wizard Ozymandias?" One of them asked.

"I heard he's able to charm brooms to throw off their riders!" Another said excitedly. Haruhi barely heard the conversation as she was pushed by the hosts into an empty compartment.

A little while later after everyone had settled down, well, Tamaki was jabbering about magical commoners, someone's stomach growled.

"Ne, Takashie! I'm getting hungry! Too bad we couldn't bring any cake… Usa-chan is hungry too!" Honey said, tears forming in his eyes while his stuffed bunny had a sad face. Luckily for Honey and Usa-chan, the cart carrying the sweets came by.

"Anyone want some candy?" The lady asked sweetly. Honey nodded his head vigorously and raised his hand.

Unfortunatly, Honey had decided to buy everything on the cart, which meant there were no more for the other students. They were also the firs compartment that the lady had visited, meaning that there were some very po'd students on the rest of the train.

As the hosts sat in the compartment, Honey scarfing down all the sweets he could, Haruhi suddenly realized something.

"Ano… how did the seven of us fit into one compartment made for four?" She questioned out loud. Kyouya's glasses flashed. The twins looked at each other. Honey stopped eating. Mori grunted and Tamaki… well he just sort of had on the face of someone who had just witnessed the end of the world.

They had finally reached Hogwarts. The hosts managed to get all of their things without 'straining themselves too hard', and had been driven by the invisible-to-them thestrals. They settled down in the Great Hall at one table, Tamaki complaining that the twins here sexually harassing Haruhi, Haruhi being hugged on both sides by the twins, Kyouya taking notes, Honey bouncing up and down, while Mori watched him. A few of the students were watching them in fascination. At that moment, the Headmaster, Kalken Grimm, stood up and cleared his throat. The hall instantly became quiet.

"As most of you may know…" He began. "I am Kalken Grimm, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would first like to introduce our new Herbology teacher, Mr. Neville Longbottom who is replacing Proffessor Sprout's short-lived replacement after she retired, Blindy O'Sightless." He said, putting his arm out to Neville. Neville stood up, blushing, while most of the students clapped their hands and a few of them giggled. He then sat down and Grimm continued. "I would also like to introduce the new transfer students from Japan. They go to Ouran, and have come a very long way to be here with us. Let me introduce Mitsukuini Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka." Honey and Mori stood up, Honey waving while still holding Usa-chan. Some of the girls went "aaawww" while others said "he's so cute!" and "wow!"

"I also like to be known as Honey and this is Mori!" Honey said, pointing to himself and then to his usually stoic cousin. Girls screamed a bit, instantly becoming fangirls. Some of the boys groaned. Grimm waved for the Hall to be silent.

"They are going to be seventh years." He said calmly and many of the students yelled 'whaaat?!" and "that guy doesn't even look like he's a teenager!" Grimm waved them silent again. "I assure you that both are of the correct age. Now, let me introduce two sixth years, Tamaki Suoh and Kyouya Ootori." Tamaki stood up putting his princely mode on and handing a rose to a nearby girl who then proceeded to faint. Kyouya just smiled and bowed. More fangirls had been created and some of the boys started to mutter how they probably would never get any girlfriends now.

The Hall became silent once more. "And last but certainly not least, the three fifth years, Haruhi Fujioka, and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Grimm said. Haruhi stood up, waving nervously at the crowd. Hikaru and Kaoru on the other hand, decided to practice their 'brotherly love' act right then. Hikaru cupped Kaoru's cheek and looked straight into his eyes.

"Kaoru, how can we stay together while all these people are around?" Hikaru said softly to his twin. Kaoru blushed.

"I know will find a way Hikaru. We always do…" Kaoru said, trailing off a bit. This is when most of the girls screamed in excitement and pleasure while most of the boys looked like they were about to be sick. Some even complained that they would rather have the Weasley twins back. The two Hitachiin twins did a bow and then sat back down.

"And now that the introductions are over with, I would like to start the sorting by having our transfers go first. Delila, would you like to announce the names?" He asked a witch sitting almost directly behind him. She nodded her head and went to the stool with the sorting hat on it, Grimm taking his seat.

"A-hem. First up is Haruhi Fujioka!" She almost yelled. Haruhi stood up, hearing words of encouragement from other students she walked up to the stool and Delila motioned for her to sit down. Haruhi did and the hat was placed atop her head.

"Hmm…" It muttered aloud. Haruhi jumped a little bit, not expecting for an inanimate object to talk. It chuckled. "New to magic are we? Ah, but I see that you are a quick learner. Very well then. You will be placed in… Ravenclaw!" Haruhi almost covered her ears when he yelled the house. She could hear whooping from the Ravenclaws and sat down in a spot that had been made for her.

After the noise had died down, Delila spoke again. "Next… Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka!" The girls cheered and Honey skipped to the stool and sat down. Once the hat had been placed on Honey's head it looked like it was about to barf.

"I erm… see that you like stuffed animals and sweets. A lot." It said. Honey smiled happily, nodding his head, almost knocking the hat off. "Hmmm… what's this? Ah… I see that you are good at karate and you care for your friends! You will be placed in… Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff Girls screamed and Honey bounced happily over to them and was smothered with hugs. Mori was watching the whole time.

"Hikaru Hitachiin!" Delila said. Hikaru got up and calmly walked over to the stool.

"Hmm… brave, though a little cocky sometimes…" The hat started to say. Hikaru blushed and turned his head hoping that Haruhi wouldn't see it. "You care very much for your brother and you are loyal to your friends. It's decided then. Gryffindor!" The hat yelled and all of the girls went crazy while some of the boys groaned.

"Kaoru Hitachiin!" Delila yelled. Kaoru sat down on the seat, smiling a little.

"Oh no… You're a copy of the Weasley twins aren't you? Should have seen that with your brother." The hat sighed, putting on its best grumpy face. "Might as well go join your brother. Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor girls screamed again, Kaoru, hugged his brother and sat down. Some of the girls at the other tables mumbled about how they wished they had two cute looking twins in their house.

"Alright then. Takashi Morinozuka!" Delila declared. Mori silently made his way to the stool and sat on it, though he looked uncomfortable because of the way he had to position himself because of his height.

"Cousin of the sweet obsessed 17 year old I see…" The hat stated. Mori just nodded. "I see you care for him a lot. Well then, you shall be in Hufflepuff!" Mori took off the hat and made his way to Honey, smiling a bit. Honey just jumped onto Mori as soon as Mori took his seat and the girls 'awwed' at the cute scene.

"Kyouya Ootori!" Delila yelled. The Shadow King made his way to the front, ignoring the girls murmuring all around him.

"Hmm… smarts…" The hat said but then suddenly shivered. It looked like it was about to say something out loud but then decided to only whisper it so that Kyouya could hear. "Manipulative, wanting to impress your father by doing better than your older brothers I see." The hat whispered.

"Hmm… you see it that way, I see it as something else." Kyouya whispered back to it. The other students were watching this silent conversation with intensity,

"You would be perfect for Slytherin. Many a great wizard has come from there…" the hat added. Kyouya seemed to think about this.

"I would rather not… be placed in a house known for creating so many mistakes in the wizarding world." Kyouya added. The hat tried it's best at shrugging.

"Fine. Then you shall be in… Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled. Girls screamed again, and Haruhi looked almost as if she could die. Kyouya being in her house? How would he try to add onto her debt here?

"Is there something that bother you about me being in this class Haruhi?" Kyouya said to her as he sat down next to her, noticing the look on Haruhi's face. Haruhi silently cursed herself.

"Of course not Kyouya-senpai." She said nervously. He looked unconvinced but then decided to go back to taking notes once more.

"Finally for the transfers we have Tamaki Suou!" Delila yelled. Tamaki got out of his seat, and walked to the stool while most of the girls around him swooned or fainted.

"I see you care for your friends and would do anything to help them. I also see that you are willing to help almost anyone if they have a problem. You shall be in… Gryffindor!" Yelled the hat. Tamaki simply smiled and sat near the twins, noticing the evil looks that the twins were giving him. He was hoping to be with Haruhi but instead he had to be with the spawns of the Devil. He looked sadly at Haruhi, hoping she would try to get him out of this mess. She simply looked at him and smiled, and then started her conversation that she had been in with a few of the students.

Once the first years had been sorted, Grimm clapped his hands and the food magically appeared and the feast begun. Although when the desserts came in. Everyone scooted away from Mori and Honey because honey was eating everything he could reach and the plates could not refill fast enough. Some students whispered to each other how Honey did not get so fat eating all of the sweets.

Later that night, the twins were deciding on if they should sleep in one bed or take two. After noticing that their luggage was separated on beds that were next to each other, they decided to do the later, especially Kaoru who was tired of waking up on the floor.

Tamaki had had a hard time getting away from the girls but was soon peacefully dreaming of himself and haruhi in his bed.

Honey and Mori were in their beds, though Honey had to decorate his bed with many stuffed animals before he could sleep.

Haruhi had said a quick bye to Kyouya as she quickly went upstairs to the girls dormitories. The other girls had fallen asleep so she was able to go to bed without having to be interrupted.

Kyouya had stayed up another hour working on his notes, silently cursing the fact that he would now have to send everything by owl because his laptop and cell phone did not work here.

-----------------------------------

Well, there's chapter three! No, I'm not going to do any pairings. I'm just doing what I have learned from the episodes. Also, you may be wondering why Haruhi would go into the girls dormitories. Well number one, the school knew that she was a girl and had put her things up there. Number two is the fact that the only uniforms they have are robes so it wouldn't even matter if Haruhi dressed up as a boy. And yes, she will be serving mostly girls, but some boys. The girls will mostly come from Ravenclaw, just wanting to have an intelligent conversation with her.


	4. classes and permission

Wooh! It's time for another chapter! Blargh… I can hardly find anymore good fanfics in the OHSHC section anymore. 9 out of 10 have an OC that's a Mary-sue. I suggest anyone who doesn't know what a Mary-sue is, to read the 'Public Service Announcement' in the OHSHC section or look it up on wikipedia. Mary-sues make me sick and automatically keep me from reading a story. What I really don't like is when A story starts out well but then an author has to add an OC that is either a Mary-sue or else ruins the story in other ways. Usually it's when two people who like each other get together but then the OC comes along and ruins the relationship and they only get back together at the end. I just skip to the chapter where the two people make up. The rest of it is just bad.

--------------------------------------------

This chapter is about a few of the classes the hosts take and Tamaki asking for permission to establish the Host Club of Hogwarts! The next chap… their first day at the club! Of Hogwarts I mean.

Around 7 AM the next morning, Haruhi calmly woke up and got ready for the first day of classes. She smiled to herself, glad that she would finally be able to get away from the rest of the Host Club members. She was softly humming to herself as she walked down the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Good morning Haruhi." Haruhi jumped at the sound of Kyouya's voice behind her. She turned around slowly, hoping that she had just imagined his voice. When she found him smirking slightly behind her, all hope was lost and her face lost some color.

"G-g-good morning Kyouya-senpai." She stuttered nervously. Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"Well I see that you are ready." Kyouya said, noticing Haruhi had her robe on. He had his on as well. His glasses flashed. "We should probably go down to the Great Hall and meet the others. Tamaki is most likely being tortured by the twins. Come on." He stated, and turned around. His robes flowed behind him in a grand manner. Haruhi stared at this for a second, then shook the shock off and followed behind.

When the two entered the Great Hall, they could see that Honey was already chomping down on the breakfeast that kept appearing before him. A few of the students scooched away from him while some girls giggled. Mori was looking at Tamaki who was currently, as Kyouya had accurately predicted, being harassed by the twins. As soon as the Ravenclaw hosts got to the table, Tamaki noticed them. He sprang up from the seat in-between the two devil types and dashed over to Haruhi, and hugged her.

"Daddy was so worried about you! I know mommy was there to protect you if anything happened but I missed my daughter so much!" He practically yelled to everyone in the room. Kyouya's eye twitched. Some of the other students had scared looks on their faces while others were whispering about the fact that Tamaki was way too young to be Haruhi's father. They then concluded it was some weird formal Japanese saying and let it go.

"I'm fine Tamaki-senpai. Now could you please get off me." Haruhi said coldly to him. The King was shocked and hurried over to weep in the corner of the Great Hall now dubbed by the rest of the Host Club 'Hogwarts Great Hall Tamaki Corner of Woe'. Most of the students just ignored him.

"Ha-ru-hi! Let's see if we have any classes together!" The twins said, rushing over to her and dragging her to a seat. They looked at their class schedules that they had gotten the night before. The only class that they had together was Divination. The twins pouted. "We only have one class together! Aw." Haruhi rolled her eyes. She was actually going to dread being in a class with them, but at least most of her classes had none of the Host Club members in them with her.

Tamaki rushed from his corner of woe and over to Kyouya who had sat down at the Ravenclaw table. "Kyouya! Let us compare OUR lists!" Tamaki said excitedly, shoving the paper that showed his classes into Kyouya's face. Kyouya had to fight the urge to roll his eyes and not beat Tamaki with a nail-embedded baseball bat. He quickly scanned Tamaki's classes.

"We don't have any classes together Tamaki." He stated simply. Wasn't now the time when the owls should be arriving? Maybe he should wait a little longer. "And for the record, you are a Gryffindor student so you have to sit at the Gryffindor table." He said, pointing to the table that he was facing. Tamaki sadly made his way over to the table. The twins, seeing another chance to harass Tamaki, quickly said goodbye to Haruhi and sat next to Tamaki at the table.

After breakfast had concluded, Kyouya had gotten the most mail out of anyone who had received it, everyone make their way to their own classes. First up for the twins, Potions. It was just when they had sat down in their seats next to each other that the teacher came in. He was about averaged-sized, with white hair, pale skin, and glasses. He was also wearing white robes. The twins had to shield their eyes a little as their eyes adjusted from going into darkness to suddenly having to see pure white. The teacher smiled.

"My name is Professor Tahlgren. I would like to welcome you to potions. Yes. Here you will be learning, if you haven't already, some very useful potions. Though not as many as I know." Tahlgren said the last part in almost a whisper, glasses flashing. The twins shivered. This teacher reminded them too much of the club's Vice President. This was going to be a long class.

After a few classes with only the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's, Haruhi was starting to feel a little more at home. The Ravenclaw's easily matched Haruhi's smarts while the Hufflepuffs took a little pressure off the class. It was much better than having class with the twins and she felt that she could actually have a decent conversation with people. She looked at her class list. She had Defense Against the Dark Arts class next.

She quickly hurried to the classroom where it was being held. She quickly sat down and pulled out everything she thought she would need for the class. As soon as she had done this, the teacher came in, walking quickly to the front and looking at the class darkly. The other students had arrived while she was taking out her supplies. She looked at him at she swore that her heart almost stopped. He had a black mullet. He looked around the room with creepy emotionless eyes that seemed to never blink. Once he seemed to have sized up the class he spoke.

"You shall call me Roger. That is the only thing you shall call me." Roger said in a soft, eerie voice, matching his blank eyes. "I want you to turn to page 115 in your books. Today you will be learning about how to create an inferious." Haruhi flipped to the page and grimaced immediately. She looked to see some of the other students who looked like they were having a hard time keeping what was in their stomachs inside their bodies. She gulped, hard. This was going to be a hard class.

Mori and Honey had gotten along fine through their classes. Though they other students and some of the teachers seemed to have a hard time concentrating on the class. Honey was being cute as always, but almost cried when one of the male teachers tried to take away Usa-chan. After the rests of the students, well, the girls at least, protested against it, he got to keep the stuffed rabbit.

Tamaki had easily gotten through his classes. Some of the girls swooned and most of the male students thought Tamaki was only an idiot. But when he started to get all the questions he was asked right, they started to rethink. Some of the girls were shocked, but that was mostly the Gryffindors. The Slytherins tried to ignore him as best as they could.

Kyouya… let's just say, he answered everything correctly, was able to correct other students in what they were doing wrong, and still be able to concentrate on his notes about the Host Club all about the same time.

After all the classes had ended, Tamaki met up with Kyouya a little after dinner. They had planned on asking Grimm if they could establish a host club here at Hogwarts. They were allowed into his office and saw the other Headmaster's pictures hanging on the walls, staring intently at them, though one they could see was smiling under his half-moon glasses.

"I heard that you two wanted to speak to me." Grimm said after they were all seated. Tamaki decided to speak up.

"Yes, I would like to establish a host club here at Hogwarts like the one we had at Ouran." He said simply. Grimm raised his eyebrows.

"And what exactly is a 'host club'?" He asked. Tamaki smiled and got up, trying to add dramatic affect to what he was about to say.

"Why, It is simply wonderful!" He said, stretching his arms out. Kyouya was currently taking notes. Tamaki continued. "It is where we entertain students who have some time on their hands, after they have done all of their studying, and gone through their classes. It is a way to relax them and put them into a comfortable environment where they can talk with the club members before returning to resume their studies."

Grimm looked at him questioningly but then sat back in his seat. He seemed to be thinking. That was when Kyouya decided to speak up.

"None of it would mess with any of the student's studying. They would only be able to come if they were passing all of their classes." He stated. Grimm let out a sigh.

"Fine. I will allow you to do it but if any of the students fail because of it. Then it will be completely banned from this school and all of the members of the club will have detentions for the rest of the year." Grimm said seriously. He then got up and walked to the entrance of the office. "I'm going to be out for a bit and by the time I get back here I want you two to be gone." And with that, he left.

Kyouya looked at Tamaki. Tamaki was smiling like an idiot.

"See! I told you that he would allow us to do it!" Tamaki said happily, jumping in excitement and joy. Kyouya sighed.

"And where do you plan on having it?" He asked. Tamaki stopped mid-jump and hit the floor. He hadn't thought of that. All of a sudden, they both heard a cough and looked to see the wizard with the white-beard and half-moon spectacles looking at them.

"I would suggest you do it in the room of requirement. It's located opposite of a tapestry depicting Barnabus the Barmy attempting to train trolls for the ballet." The man in the picture said, his eyes twinkling. Tamaki looked at Kyouya and Kyouya just pushed up his glasses.

"And what does this room look like?" He asked. The man chuckled a bit.

"It can look like almost anything. It is a room used for people who need it. Everything you need will be in there. But you have to walk past the entrance three times while concentrating on what is needed. Then, the entrance will appear. It will have everything that is needed." He said. "I actually first found that room when I was attempting to locate a bathroom…" He said, looking thoughtful. Tamaki rushed up to his picture.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! How can we ever thank you?" He almost yelled at the picture. The man smiled just a bit more.

"Just do what you think is right. Oh, and you can call me Dumbledore." The picture said. Kyouya's glasses flashed, as he seemed to flip through his notes a little more. Dumbledore noticed this. "Ah, you must know about me. I'm glad. Anyway," He said, turning to Tamaki. "You will need to tell anyone else that wants to get in there exactly what they need to concentrate on. I'm sure you two will get it." And with that, Dumbledore ushered them out of the room.

"We're what?!" Haruhi asked. She thought that Tamaki would have concentrated more on what was going on here than establishing another host club. She sighed. It would take forever to pay off her debt and the other hosts weren't going to let her go anytime soon. Kyouya nodded.

"Yes. First we will need to spread the word around, so our first meeting will be a week from now. We will see how that goes and then plan on what we will do next. It will be an hour after the last class has ended at the location we have told you." He said to everyone. All of the hosts, except Haruhi, nodded their heads in excitement. She just slumped her shoulders.

_Okaasan, what did I do to deserve being in this situation_. She thought to herself.

-----------------------------------------

Poor Haruhi having to go into the host club again. Well at least she has magic now. Right. Right?!? Meh, we'll see what happens. Keep those reviews coming people!


	5. First Day of Hosting

Hey again peoples! As always, thanks for the reviews. Though I would like to answer some questions that Anemies brought up. Yes, I will include Quidditch. I'm actually thinking of Tamaki, Mori, and Honey might try out for their house Quidditch teams. Maybe the twins also, but that will be later. I put Kyouya and Haruhi in Ravenclaw because they are both smart but also the fact that Ravenclaw is hardly ever mentioned in the series. I was thinking about putting Kyouya into Slytherin but decided against it because although he is evil and manipulative, I really don't think he would want to be known as that kind of wizard. Haruhi is going to be with the hosts. It's just that she will serve both boys and girls, though the girls won't be going to her because they think she is a boy. With the sorting and the girls 'moeing', Haruhi was more of a regular everyday, as cute as any other sort of girl so they just clapped. And by the way, I will not have any of the girls 'moe' because we all know it's just a sad excuse for them to say that they aren't fan girls. The Ministry of Magic? There are some powerful and rich families in there that the hosts' families have business ties to. The twin's mother makes some of the most fashionable robes. So the hosts were let in. And maybe the Ministry will come up in a newspaper now and then but that's about it. As I have said before, there will be NO pairing! Though if there had to be one it would be Kyouya/Haruhi but I'm not good at writing romantic things so NO PAIRINGS! NONE! NOT EVEN RANDOM OC'S! If there are OC's that fall in love with a host, it will only be for a chapter and will be one-sided.

P.S.-I have thought this through. You can ask questions but I will have an answer for most likely everything. Also, Gryffindor and Slytherin are really the only houses that were focused on throughout the Harry Potter books and I feel that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw need to be focused on a bit more because they are just as good as any of the other houses. Remember, Voldemort did make two horcrux's out of items owned by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Also, she does not owe Ouran for the vase, she owes the Host Club.

This next chapter is the first day of hosting at Hogwarts. We can only hope that this works.

-------------------------------

Haruhi gaped. It was the first day that the Host Club was meeting. She had done what Kyouya had instructed everyone to do and she was greeted with a serious case of déjà vu. The room looked exactly like the one they had at Ouran. Tamaki had asked the house elves to provide the foods and drinks that they would be serving to their guests. The elves were more than happy to oblige.

Of course, that was only after Honey followed a rumor to finding a way into the kitchens. The house elves were pleased to feed Honey whatever they could make for him that was sweet. After that, he had gone back to his bed with sweets filling his arms. Mori made sure that Honey brushed his teeth ten times while eating all of it. Flossing and gurgling Listerine included.

Haruhi let out a breath that she had been holding. She was glad that she didn't have to disguise her gender anymore but now she would probably be hosting more boys than girls. Not that she minded.

"Haruhi! You were almost late!" The twins exclaimed as they slid up to Haruhi. Tamaki clapped his hands together.

"Okay hosts! Our guests are going to be here so we must be in position to greet them properly!" He happily said.

After a few shifts, Haruhi noticed the other hosts looking at her almost constantly. Well, Kyouya, Mori, and Honey weren't but the twins and Tamaki were. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued to talk to the Ravenclaw boys that had requested her. During one of her breaks, she noticed Hikaru and Kaoru talking to each other quietly. They had been doing their 'brotherly love' act to their guests and it seemed to be just as popular here as it had been at Ouran. Though instead of the girls squealing because they thought it was 'brotherly love' they were doing it because "They are a great couple!" Or at least that what she gathered from a girl after the twins were done hosting them. Well, at least the girls admitted they were into yaoi. She shook her head and sipped on her English Tea. It wasn't that bad she had to admit.

Suddenly, the twins were right in front of her. She almost dropped the cup she had been holding. Kyouya had said that if she did break anything it would be added to her debt since they were paying for the trip and to go to Hogwarts for her. She had to control a burst of anger as she was about to lash out at the twins.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Please do not do that! I almost dropped my tea!" She said, controlling her emotions as she looked at the two. They seemed to be smiling evilly but it passed quickly to just regular smiles. Haruhi had to think twice if she had even actually seen the evil look upon their faces.

"Haruhi, you have more guy customers…" Hikaru began.

"Than girl customers. You seem to be ok with that." Kaoru finished. They looked at her intently and she shrugged her shoulders once again and focused on her tea.

"Well, I am a girl, therefore it is a fact that I will get more guy customers than girls. Not that I don't mind. I mean, talking to girls is okay, but I don't get to talk to other guys that much because I hid my gender and you guys wouldn't let me." She said calmly, sipping on her tea once more. The twins faces faltered. She was OKAY with the fact that she was hosting guys?!? They had to talk to Tamaki about this.

As Tamaki was saying goodbye to his latest shift, the twins pulled him over.

"Tono! Haruhi is hosting more guys than girls!" They whined to the King. He could only sigh and push them off of him.

"Well, it's to be expected. I mean, they do know she is a girl and guys usually would want to be hosted by a girl instead of a boy." He said calmly. He knew that Haruhi had a hard time telling if someone was hitting on her. Even if a guy asked to go out with her, she would most likely misinterpret it and reject him unintentionally. Kyouya walked up to the Gryffindor trio.

"As long as she is still able to complete her duties as a host, then it does not matter what clients she gets." He said, pushing up his glasses. Hikaru and Kaoru just looked at him angrily. He glared back at them. "If you two have such a problem with Haruhi hosting, then I suggest that you two take a break. She does not mind." He walked away from them but not before hearing Hikaru mutter something under his breath. "And no, I am not a money whore, it's just that there is no point in hiding Haruhi's gender here." He added, going back over to the column that he had been leading on and taking notes under.

After the hosts were done for the day, Tamaki called them all over before they left to go back to… well, whatever it was that they were going to do. Honey bounced over with Usa-chan, the stuffed rabbit had stayed with him throughout the entire time, with Mori behind him. The twins glided over. After he was sure that they had all gathered around him, Tamaki cleared his throat.

"I think that turned out to be a good first day and I would like to congratulate all of you!" He said, putting his arms out, roses all around him. The other hosts just stared, crickets had started to be heard in the background. Tamaki blushed and continued. "After a full five days of hosting, we will set up an informal meeting to see what and if we should cosplay. We might hold the club on some weekends so just be ready for the owl to come." With that he concluded.

As the hosts all walked out of the room, Kyouya silently tapped Haruhi's shoulder.

"I would like to talk to you after they leave." He said simply. They watched as the others went and when they were finally all gone, Kyouya motioned for Haruhi to sit in a chair. She did and he sat in a chair across from her. He pushed up his glasses and they flashed. She knew something was up then.

"Haruhi, you probably noticed that Tamaki and the twins were looking at you throughout all of your hosting and even the twins confronted you about it." She nodded her head, wondering where he could be heading. He continued once more. "I think that they are a bit overprotective. They are obviously bothered that you are hosting men. I would just like to ask you one question. Would you rather host women or men? Or do you not care which gender you have more of?"

She was caught a bit off guard. Was Kyouya actually considering her feelings for once? She guessed that this had to do with expenses, so she told him what she honestly felt. "As I told the twins, I don't mind who I host." She looked at Kyouya to see him taking notes. He then got up.

"I thought that would be your answer but I had to check. You will go through with hosting anyone that requests you, though Tamaki can change that. I'm sure that he is a little less worried than he would be at Ouran, though with Tamaki you can never be sure. You may go now." He said. She nodded and then walked out the door. Kyouya looked at his notebook. Finances would be fine after all.

----------------------------------------------------

Ah, that was a short chapter, I'm sorry. But they need to spend a little more time getting used to Hogwarts before I can really kick off. Anyway, that conversation at the end with Haruhi and Kyouya? Well, that was just to make sure you all knew that she would be hosting both genders. No it was not Kyouya trying to get Haruhi's attention because he was secretly attached to her. It was just to make sure that she wouldn't be losing any business because of what the twins said to her. Until next chapter, thanks for reading, please review, and DEATH TO MARY-SUES!!!


	6. Body Mix and Match Part 1

Hey! I'm back! For a little bit… Sorry for the not updating thing. I'm lazy. REALLY lazy. Anyway, I have noticed a few typos in my story which I am also to lazy to correct. Athlugoh I culod tlak lkie tihs and you wulod sitll udnretsand me. (The English language is crazy huh?) Anyway, I might redo this chapter if I find it… bad.

Get ready!

Here it comes!

Just one more sentence!

It's after the -'s!

-----------------------------------------

Another hosting day for… the hosts. And technical hostess. It was about ten minutes before the girls and boys would come and everyone was just waiting lazily. Honey had already started on the treats, Mori was, once again, watching him silently, Tamaki was bother Haruhi about how she should hang out with him more, Kyouya was checking on the products and finances, magic really helped sell more things and the twins were… wait! Where are the twins?

Suddenly, the two missing red-heads dashed into the room. "Tono and mother! Come here! We have something that you would be interested in!" They said together. Tamaki rushed forward eagerly, hoping it was a cute picture of baby Haruhi and Kyouya sighed walking over calmly hoping that by seeing the "thing" he could shut them up and make them leave him alone. They didn't notice however the evil grins on the twins faces…

"Well? What is it? I must see!" Tamaki practically squealed as he finally got to the twins. Kyouya went to them silently, waiting. The twins held their hands open to reveal a box.

"You both have to touch it at the same time…" Hikaru started.

"And then something good will happen…" Kaoru continued.

"And if you do it, we will leave you alone for the rest of the week!" They ended, smiling still. Tamaki automatically put his hand on the box while Kyouya thought about it a little bit. He sighed thinking that he would get a lot more done if the twins stopped bothering him. He then put his hand on the box. Suddenly, there was a bright flash! All of the hosts were blinded for a few seconds before the light went away and they could see again.

"I feel different…" Kyouya said. Only, it wasn't Kyouya's voice that was coming from Kyouya's body. It was Tamaki's! The twins started to laugh so hard that they were crying.

"I can't believe that worked! I can't believe that we tricked you two so easily!" Hikaru said in between breaths.

"You two should know that we would never promise anything like that!" Kaoru said, bending over from laughter. Tamaki's body then got a po'd face that looked suspisciously like the Low Blood Pressuer Demon Lord… He picked up the two by their collars.

"What the hell did you two do to us?!" Kyouya's voice from Tamaki's body said angrily. It was one of the few times that he had truly lost his temper and boy was he furious. The twins gulped nervously.

"We wanted to try a new product that the Weasley Twins gave us. And thought you two were the best for this one." They said simultaneously, now incredibly scared by the look that "Tamaki" was giving them.

"And what did it do to us? Why am I in mother's body?!" "Kyouya" said, starting to have a pouty face like Tamaki.

"Well, if two people touch it…" Hikaru said.

"Then they switch bodies for an hour." Kaoru finished. "Tamaki's" eye twitched. By the time the twins had started to explain, Haruhi, Honey, and Mori had come over to see what would happen.

"You mean Tama-chan and Kyou-chan are in each other's bodies for an hour?" Honey asked. The twins nodded their heads. "Kyouya" burst out crying.

"NO! I cannot be mother! I can't act like mother! With no feeling!" "Tamaki" glared at him. "But we cannot cancel the club when so many people are already on their way! Oh what ever shall we do?!" "Tamaki" sighed and was about to push his glasses up when he realized, that he didn't have them anymore. Lowering his hand down he started to speak.

"Well, we cannot switch our customers." He sighed. He was really REALLY not going to like what he said next. "We will just have to act like each other." At this, Haruhi giggled a little bit. The rest of them stared at her. Her out-of-characterness creeped them out a little.

"I know I shouldn't say this, but I think it will be interesting. "Tamaki" is going to have to act 'princely' and say corny stuff to the customers and "Kyouya" will have to ignore everyone while he looks and controls the club's finances." She said. The twins grinned evilly. "Tamaki" rubbed his temples and glared at the twins again.

"I will get you back for this." They gulped, afraid once again while "Kyouya" was in "his" corner-of-woe muttering about how he was letting down the customers and that the host club was ruined because of satan's offspring.

-------------------------------

Sorry that is so short, but I'm trying to come up with a way as to how Kyouya and Tamaki will deal with this situation. Suggestions are highly encouraged! Please?


End file.
